1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encoder and an encoding method which are suitably applied to encoders and encoding methods according to, for example, the standard of Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) 2000.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compression method called JPEG2000 has been standardized as a new data compression method.
In the encoding method of JPEG2000 standard, there have been demands for shorter transfer periods.